Un paso adelante
by Robin Evans
Summary: Cuando yo conocí a Maka, kid ya era su amigo, cuando por fin empecé a entenderla junto con sus cambios de humor, ya era su novio. Actualmente yo soy su amante y amigo con derechos y kid la lleva al altar. Te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola, tal vez no te diste cuenta pero, no te prometí la noche sino la vida entera.


_**Un paso más adelante**_

Nunca pensé que ese día fuera a cambiar mi vida, nuestro encuentro fue crucial, inesperado y torpe. Es que eres demasiado despistada para no darte cuenta que alguien estaba delante de ti. Como siempre me tomates desprevenido, caímos uno sobre el otro, casi nuestros labios chocan. Maldigo el destino por no hacerlos chocar, tú te levantaste muy apenada y sonrojada casi titubeando dijiste un "lo siento" y regresaste con tu amigo. Pocos minutos después supe que estábamos en el mismo salón de la escuela.

El tipo con el bisturí tomaba lista por primera vez en el año escolar, tú obtuviste el número 17 y yo el 18, levantaste la mano ante tu nombre. _**Maka Albarn**_ no suena tan mal, seguido de _**Soul Evans **_te diste la vuelta al escuchar mi vos detrás de ti. Sonreíste tan majestuosamente que después te diste la vuelta seguido de tus colitas y me dejaste con la boca entre abierta, eras hermosa a tu manera.

El tiempo pasó de días a meses, y no conocimos mejor hasta el punto que se puede decir como amigos. Hasta el día en que la monotonía se acabó, también fue un día muy doloroso para mí, ese amigo con el que venias a principio de clases, dejo de ser tu amigo, para convertirse en tu novio. Death the kid, según las chicas bastante guapo para que este saliendo con Maka Albarn, el hijo del director de la universidad a la que íbamos, y primo de Liz y Patty Thompson las chicas más cotizadas de la escuela. Tus mejillas se sonrojaron, y me diste un abrazo como amigos. Tu seguías gritando en mi oído lo feliz que estabas, con los ojos un poco nublados te felicite y me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti.

Que fuera él tu novio y yo tú mejor amigo no me impidió seguirte en todos los sentidos. En el campus ya éramos bien conocidos, yo con mis manos en los bolsillos y tú con las de kid, debes de cuando las apreciaba, deseaba sacar la mías. Abrazarte, cargarte por lo aires, hacerte reír, y decirte "te amo".

El tiempo siguió pasando de la misma forma, hasta casi ser graduados. Por lo tanto tu novio como hijo del director, no tenía mucho tiempo, yo nunca te deje. Una de esas noches donde tan solo estábamos nosotros dos, te pedí que fuéramos a una fiesta. Tenía bastante popularidad, tanto en hombres como en mujeres, según ellos "bastante cool para ser amigo de unos nerds como ustedes". Si supieran que voy detrás de la novia del hijo del director, como sea… aceptaste ir conmigo, que pasarte la noche del viernes con tu padre. Y por supuesto, te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola, tal vez no te diste cuenta pero, no te prometí la noche sino toda la vida.

Llegamos, normal, típico, como cualquier fiesta de descerebrados universitarios. Bailamos aunque realmente no lo hacías bien, te pedí un descanso cuando mis pies ardían de lo pisotones que me habías dado. Llegamos a las bebidas antes que me dieras otro maka-chop por burlarme de tus dos pies izquierdos, te rete a que tomaras tu primera cerveza de tu vida, inflaste tus cachetes y aceptaste. Esa fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, antes de la mitad ya estabas mareada y delirando. Yo con la tercera estaba tan fresco como había llegado, te lleve a tu casa para mi suerte de tu equilibrio, yo te abrazaba para que no te cayeras. Al llegar a un cruce muy solitario en donde nadie lo transitaba y más a estas horas de la noche, antes de unas cuadras de tu casa, me dijiste que me querías.

Yo te dije que te amaba. Sabiendo que no lo recordarías mañana, tú me reprochaste, y con la toda cara roja dijiste "_**nooo baka! Te quiErO, como Algo masS que AmigoOs**_ " te juro que utilizabas todo mi autocontrol para no hacer algo indebido pero… lo siento no me pude resistir.

En el alumbrado público te recargue para que no te calleras y _**Te bese**_, desde tiernamente hasta algo profundo, esa noche jugué con tus labios todos lo que quería, pasamos más tiempo en ese cruce que en la mismísima fiesta, hasta dejarlos hinchados y rojos. Tu padre me regaño casi me golpeaba con unas macetas que estaban en el jardín de tu casa, no esperaba menos por traer a su hijita en ese estado. La mejor noche de mi vida acabo con un portazo de tu entrada principal y un "no te acerques a mi hija, hijo del demonio!" por parte de tu padre.

El día siguiente había escuela, aun no se te quitaban los labios hinchados, aunque yo también contribuí a la sesión de anoche, mis labios estaban normales, kid obviamente pregunto el por qué, realmente quería ayudarte pero nada se me ocurría. Me miraste y con la mirada me dijiste que no digiera nada, inventaste que tu madre te envió una fruta exótica que te provoco comenson en los labios, por lo que te los mordiste toda la noche. Tomaste la mano de kid y seguiste caminando, él no dudaba de ti, antes que yo también comenzara a caminar con ustedes. Te volteaste, llevaste tu dedo índice a tu boca y en un "SSHS" entendí de qué te acordabas todo lo que paso… no lo niego me quede en estado de shock, y nuevamente nuestra relación había cambiado.

Ahí empezaron los días más felices de mi vida, dejando de lado que engañábamos a kid. Siempre que nadie estaba cerca como en la biblioteca, mi casa o ese cruce podíamos comernos a besos, nunca llegamos más de "manitas sudadas" aunque hacerte el amor no era tan mala idea para mí. Pero me controlaba sabiendo que eso te podía incomodar y que todavía no estaba preparada para ser mujer.

De nuestro secreto los únicos que lo sabían era black star y tsubaki, nuestros mejores amigos. Ellos eran pareja por lo que era mucho mejor para nosotros. Y por si lo preguntaba sí, llegue a hablar con Maka sobre nuestros amorío secreto, me llegaba a callar con tan solo un "no, hacia esta bien y nunca te lo perdonare si se lo dices a kid" para después seguir con lo nuestro.

Realmente me daba tanto asco de ser un maldito hipócrita con unos de mis mejores amigos, si aunque a veces quería matarlo, también era algo especial para mí. Cuando Maka agarraba su mano y el me miraba sonriendo, quería terminar con esto, aunque terminara bien o mal. Después miraba a Maka y seguía con la actuación de mejor amigo y la pareja feliz e inteligentes del todo shibusen. Nos graduamos, inesperadamente yo con un excelente promedio, y en la fiesta de despedida, esa famosa pareja de inteligentes anuncio su compromiso. Así es, "están todos invitados a la boda de Maka Albarn y Death the kid y con el padrino de anillos soul Evans"

Seis meses después ahí estaba, sentado enfrente de la novia, si no fuera porque todas su amigas y damas de honor. Ya la abría besado hasta que sus labios tomaran ese color rojizo que me enloquecía. Realmente parecía una princesa tenía un corsé que dejaba al descubierto los hombros, el cabellos suelto y toda la parte de abajo era, mmm… grande como un vestido de princesa.

Cuando todas sus amigas se marcharon del cuarto, me dejaron solo con Maka. Y la abrace, cargándola fundiéndome en ella y ella en mí, las personas que pasaban por la puerta abierta nos veían y sonreían. Todo el mundo sabía que éramos los mejores amigos, cerré la puerta, y me recargue sobre ella, si entrara y nos vieran sería un gran problema. Ella se separó de mi poniendo sus manos en mis hombros alce mi mirada para verla era hermosa, sus ojos verdes me miraban sin expresar nada. La bese delicadamente casi tan solo rozando nuestros labios

-Te amo…-se lo dije y lo mire otra vez, la baje poco a poco hasta que sus pies tocaban el suelo ella se separó de mí y abrió la puerta y antes que se fuera

-yo también lo hago soul…- el tiempo de detuvo para mi… a veces me preguntaba que quería de mí, quería que la siguiera toda la vida o tan solo quería tener un romance prohibido. Si en verdad me amaba entonces que pasaría si interrumpiera la boda y alzara la voz para que todo el mundo en Death city supiera que hemos estado engañando al niño de oro.

Sus amigas acomodaban su velo, ni siquiera la mire, tan solo pase al altar y me pare alado de black star y kid. La música empezó a sonar las puertas se abrieron, los invitados se pararon de su asiento, Maka venía con spirit, parecía como si fuera a llorar. Kid se sonrojo, maldito, tenía la novia más hermosa, algo dijo spirit a kid lo cual nadie alcanzo a escuchar pero por su cara y ese repentino escalofrió que tuvo no era felicitaciones, realmente la persona indicada para Maka tan solo tenía que asentir la cabeza. Nada de un "para nada" "por supuesto" "la amo tanto para hacer lo que usted hiso".

Mis fantasía de casarme con Maka se había acabado, tal vez era mi culpa, si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes de que kid fuera su amigo tal vez yo estaría hoy con ella en este altar. Pero así no pasaron las cosas, siempre que trataba de ser más especial para Maka, ahí estaba kid _**un paso más adelante. **_Cuando yo conocí a Maka, kid ya era su amigo, cuando por fin empecé a entenderla junto con sus cambios de humor, ya era su novio. Actualmente yo soy su amante y amigo con derechos y kid la lleva al altar.

El tiempo paso hasta que era mi turno en que en una pequeña almohada llevara sus anillos, mis oídos se taparon, no escuchaba absolutamente nada, tan solo veía como Maka llegaba verme sin verme, kid me sonreía. Y leyendo sus labios comprendía que me agradecía, ¿de qué?, dé ser yo y no otra persona quien se metía con su prometida. Y besarla tanto que ni siquiera 2 años estando de novio con ella era capaz de besarla tanto como yo lo hacía en 6 meses. Si no llegara a controlar tanto mi cuerpo, en este momento estaría llorando o por lo menos temblando al ver mejor que nadie como kid le ponía la sortija de matrimonio a la persona que amo y como la persona que me ama se la pone a él.

Pase a mi lugar como desde un principio, el padre le pregunto a Maka si amaría y protegería por el resto de su vida a kid. Como era posible decir un "si" sin mirarme sin tener consideración de mis sentimientos que acaso no se da cuenta que la amo y que estoy muriendo.

-si alguien quiere detener esta boda en santo matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-

Di un paso adelante _(demasiado tarde, no?)_, black star me tomo del brazo, él también sabía que era muy tarde para que yo demostrara mis sentimientos. Esta vez Maka si me miro, con la mirada me dijo "que haces?". En menos de un minutos empezaron la música y toda le gente los acompaño hasta la salida, black star se quedó conmigo hasta el final. Y con un "estoy contigo amigo, pero tienes que ser fuerte" me abrazo, realmente quería llorar en su hombro, pero aun así no lo hice y seguí adelante.

….

Deje mi copa de tequila a un lado, era bastante ver a todos bailar con Maka, y yo aquí sentado, me aproxime a donde ella estaba bailando con quien sabe. Una mirada fue suficiente para que me la robara, la tome en mis manos. De todas las personas con las que había bailado, yo era la que más estaba cerca, cerré mis ojos y recordé todos esos días cuando practicaba el baile con Maka. Aunque realmente, tan solo no la pasábamos besándonos, los abrí y ahí estaba ella viéndome a los ojos.

Tenía ganas de saber, que seriamos de nosotros, que pasaría conmigo, con kid. Acaso todos eso días, tan solo se van a quedar en recuerdos que nunca saldrán al aire. Recargue mi cabeza en su cabeza, pidiendo un descanso.

-¿que pasara, con kid, contigo, conmigo? - le susurre, obviamente nadie lo escucho.

-no lo sé, - la mire por el rabillo de mi ojo, realmente me tenía en estado de shock, de igual manera no me sorprendí. Más bien me alivie al escuchar eso, de no ser un solo "hasta aquí" –estaré dos semanas solo con kid, hay que pensar en algo en todo ese tiempo – detuve el baile cuando escuche eso, era cierto, no siempre íbamos a ser amantes.

-¿me prestas esta princesa? – me separe de Maka al escuchar la voz de kid, con tan solo una sonrisa pude afirmar. Ella paso a sus brazos, era cierto Maka tan solo era de kid, siempre me estuve mintiendo, pensando en que ella solo era mía, mientras la besaba y le decía que la amaba. Nunca me di cuenta que este día llegaría, tan solo veía el presente, y ella estaba conmigo, y eso era lo único que me importaba, pero lo único que no me di cuenta, es que lo mío y de Maka tan solo era un sueño, y no una realidad.

Una vez más llego el sentimiento, quería llorar, cuando Maka y kid se metían en la limosina y se despedían de todos. Sabía que después de esto ella seria de kid, ese maldito la convertiría en mujer, y ella lo dejaría. Hoy me reprochaba el no haberla tocado, yo sería más amoroso, gentil, amable, en ese momento tan especial de Maka que kid. Me dirigí al pequeño bar, pedí trago tras trago al momento en que me acababa la botella de Vodka Devil's Spring, sentía un horrible dolor de garganta después de eso no recuerdo nada.

…

Me desperté en un cuarto oscuro, aunque no tanto aun podía ver perfectamente que era mi habitación, cuando me quise incorporar en mi cama, me di cuenta de que mis manos y piernas estaban amarradas por cinta junto con un horrible dolor de cabeza y muela. Donde la ventana estaba, ahora el armario ocupaba su lugar. Y todo en mi cuarto estaba tirado sin mencionar que las puertas estaban cerradas con llave.

Como pude me quite la citas de brazos y piernas me dirigí al baño, ahí me di cuenta, cuando me vi en el espejo. Tenía el labio hinchando, no era dolor de muelas y un cuadrito de venda en el cuello, cuando me lo quite, vi que era una cortada, baje la mirada a mis manos, en el trascurso observe las cortadas que tenía en mi venas, eran muchas aunque bastante pequeñas para morir. Abrí los ojos impactados por la idea de lo que estaba pasando, siguiendo mirando mis muñecas, llegue a toparme con la pared y me deslice hasta caer en el piso.

En verdad yo había intentado morir por Maka la noche pasada, realmente siempre pensé que las personas que se auto-mataban eran unas cobardes, que no pensaba en solucionas sus problemas más que en matarse. También pensé que cuando moriría seria de una forma desprevenida o por lo menos noble, pero morir por mis propias manos no estaban en mi plan de vida. Cerré los ojos con mis antebrazos y en una pose fetal, hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por Maka.

Al poco rato llego black star y tsubaki, me platicaron que había ocurrido, según ellos me sacaron de la fiesta de maka y kid, antes que dieran las 12 de la noche, ya que había empezado una pelea y gritaba sin pena alguna el amor que tenía por una cierta chica. Según el nunca dije el nombre de Maka, por suerte llegue a salvo a mi departamento. Cuando ellos se estaban a punto de partir para sus respectivas casas, tome un cuchillo de la cocina, black star llego antes que yo mismo continuara, pero aun así me provoque esa herida en el cuello.

Cuando escuchaba todo eso, escondí mi cabeza o lo que se podía en mi brazo era realmente vergonzoso. Siguiendo con lo que decía: forcejamos, hasta gritarle que quería morir, que mi vida daba asco, echándole en cara el ¿porque nunca me detuvo cuando él sabía que estaba mal? O ¿por qué Maka ahora estaba con kid y no conmigo?. Después de ese suceso, me llevaron a mi habitación, cuando se dieron la vuelta había tomado un lapicero, y había empezado a cortar mis venas. Cuando vi que nada terminaría así, me acerque a la ventana, antes que yo hiciera algo más black star me derribo con un puñetazo en la boca. Por ultimo tomaron la cinta que estaban en el armario y amarraron mis brazos y piernas, sabían que nunca me desamaría estando ebrio y por si lo hiciera pusieron el armario en dºonde estaba la ventana y cerraron las puertas.

Cuando black star término con lo que había empezado, tsubaki estaba llorando junto conmigo, mientras que black star tan solo se limitaba a observar en silencio, por ultimo les di las gracias mientras que un hilo de lágrima resbala por mi mejilla continuamente. Las semanas pasaron normalmente, no tenía noticia de Maka aunque realmente no me preocupaban aunque tenía curiosidad, nunca la llame. Había conseguido una propuesta de trabajo como novato, tendría un buen sueldo, seguro, vacaciones y una oficina. Lo único que no me gustaba, es que era en otra cuidad aproximadamente medio día en auto, una propuesta como esta no pasaría dos veces en mi vida por lo que… la acepte.

Lo juro, cuando mis ojos volvieron a ver a Maka recuperaron su brillo, en ese mismo día en que llegaron y todos nos reunimos en la casa de black star y tsubaki, fue el mismo día en que di a conocer mi propuesta de trabajo; Todos nos felicitamos a todos, kid y Maka por su 'lindo' compromiso, black star y tsubaki, por su futuro bebe antes de matrimonio. Así es el idiota que tengo como mi mejor amigo, había embarazado a tsubaki, antes de pedir su mano. Y bueno yo, no hace falta decirlo otra vez, cuando platique mi plan de vida temporalmente, mire a Maka. Realmente no sabía que significaba su mirada, tal vez tristeza con felicidad y un poco de preocupación, pero lo podía esconder muy bien, y nadie más que yo se pudo dar cuenta de ese instante de cambio de humor de Maka.

Esa misma mañana me cambie y me despedí de todos, realmente no quería estar más tiempo con Maka, aunque era estúpido intentar de alejarme de esta manera de ella. Estaría trabajando con la empresa por 6 meses, después al parecer me contrataría de verdad o por lo menos me trasladarían de cuidad todo en base en mi desempeño. Me despedí con la mano de todos, deseándome suerte,

-soul! – Me gire, inesperadamente Maka grito mi nombre –promete traerme regalos – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-mmm… hare como que no escuche eso!- me volví a dar vuelta, mientras por el rabillo de mi ojo miraba el puchero que hacía, tenía 20 años y seguía con su modo infantil de hace 3 años.

-oye!- volvió a gritar Maka, mientras los demás reían

-ok, ok, tratare de comprar algo de regreso de la estación, que tal unas Sabritas, o pan Bimbo –

-hablo de recuerdos, la comida chatarra la puedo compra en el súper- los demás volvieron a reír, estuvimos peleando típicamente como lo solíamos hacer siempre, algo en mi hiso que recordara los momento en la universidad y las clases aburridas de stein, las cuales tan solo pasaba molestando a Maka y con un pequeño susurro le decía "te amo" mientras después ella se sonrojaba.

…

La cuidad era normal, con tráfico y gente lo bastante para hacerla aburrida, mi trabajo era entretenido por lo menos me gustaba lo que hacía. Pero lo que salía de mi rutina, era mi asistente chrona. Realmente era muy linda, aunque tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba mucho, hasta el punto en que a veces yo también lo hacía; sin duda estaba loca por mí, el desayuno compartido con ella en la oficina se convirtió en desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Las juntas de trabajos en citas, y la relación de jefe y asistente en novios. A pesar de que ella tenía 24 se veía de 21, aunque resaltaba bastante las ojeras de trabajo.

Después de 6 meses se acabó mi contrato, sinceramente quería ver a los chicos, hacia tanto que no los veía, debes en cuando hablaba con black star y kid pero nunca con Maka lo admito la extrañaba, y en los besos de chrona, Maka se aparecía en mi mente y la recordaba. En una de las charla con chrona de cuando regresaría a Death city apareció, "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Death city?" Fue una pregunta en broma pero se la tomo en serio, o bueno era mucho mejor que estar viviendo con su hermano ragnarok, el muy maldito una vez trato de castrarme, por alguna razón eso me recordó a spirit.

Cuando llegue con chrona a Death city .Mis ojos buscaron a los verdes y se abrieron en par cuando vi a Maka, no lo quería aceptar, pero había cambiado bastante, no se veía con una chica como antes, ahora usaba ropa totalmente distinta, y se peinaba de un chongo. Pero aun así lucia hermosa para mis ojos e instintivamente la abrace y le dije todo lo que la había extrañado por otro lado me lleve la sorpresa de ver una gran tamaño en el estómago de tsubaki, y black star siempre que le preguntaba sobre el tema de su hijo decir alguna chorrada de "mi hijo tendrá poderes divinos" "apuesto que a sus 3 años te podrá ganar en un enfrentamiento"

Chrona fue mucho más tímida de lo que había pensado, y escuche un "¿QUE?!" cuando les practique a todos sobre mi noviazgo de 4 meses con ella y el plan de vivir con ella en mi departamento. Rápidamente anocheció, después de unas charlas y brindis tan solo por tomar.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta debes en cuando miraba a maka, más de una vez nuestros ojos se encontraron, no lo podía evitar había extrañado tanto, mi vista paso a analizar a kid y a maka, se sentaban muy separados más que cuando eran novios, en verdad ¿esta tiene que ser el comportamiento de una pareja de recién casados?. Kid miraba de más a chrona y ella le devolvía una sonrisa, eso no me importo ni un poco. Se perfectamente que soy celoso, pero con chrona no importaba, maka se dio cuenta de esas miradas tan solo bajo sus ojos.

-creo que nosotros ya nos vamos – lo dije en voz alta parándome de mi asiento. Ni siquiera sabía porque quería salir de ahí, tan solo pensé en que si maka estaba celoso de kid y chrona, donde quedaba yo, su amante y mejor amigo.

…..

Paso una semana, y no pude evitar ir a buscar a maka, cuando hablaba con ella parecía enojada, no me importaba mientras la hiciera reír, no importaba nada. Pensé que estaría furiosa de que estuviera viviendo con chrona, pero eso no era posible, se habían vuelto grandes amigas y eso incluía a tsubaki.

-¿ya estas lista? – pregunte cuando oi bajar los escalones, hacia unos días que kid nos había invitado a todos a unas de sus fiestas de negocio en su mansión, según el iban a ir grandes empresarios que no ayudarían a nuestras carreras. –wou…- susurre por debajo, chrona estaba preciosa, tenía un vestido lila y zapatillas del mismo color.

-¿me veo bien? – pregunto con un gran sonrojo que la hiso ver más linda.

- preciosa, hermosa, bella, linda, bonita– saque todo un diccionario completo de palabrerías románticas, eso la hiso aún más sonrojarse.

-g-gracias… - tartamudeo un poco,

-¿nos vamos? – me pregunte, ella tan solo asintió. Al poco rato llegamos a la misión de kid, fue una gran sorpresa cuando nos encontramos a todos en la entrada de la misión. Maka y kid saludando a los invitados, mientras que black star y tsubaki al parecer todavía no habían llegado.

-qué bueno que llegaron – nos dijo cordialmente kid

-pensaba que te habías perdido soul – dijo maka, sin poder evitarlo la examine de pies a cabeza, por parte de ella tan solo se sonrojo y aparto la mirada. Tenía un vestido color blanco de tirantes que llegaba hasta los tobillos, y estaba peinada con una diadema de brillitos. En ese preciso momento descubrí que todas esa palabras dulces que le dije a chrona era para maka, ella un ángel sin alas.

-hooo chrona te vez… bonita…- dijo kid y gracias a eso pude salir del trace.

-¿verdad que si? – tome de la mano a chrona y le di un par de vueltas terminando mi mano en su cintura y aun con las manos entrelazadas.

-S-SOOUL! – grito en mi oído un poco incomoda, sabía que no le gustaba esa clase de afecto y más en público.

-solo te di un par de vueltas, no es para tanto…- dije soltándola,

-no me gusta eso, hay tanta gente, es tan vergonzoso -

-¿qué tal si pasamos ya? – dijo maka un poco cortante, y tan solo nos limitamos a asentir

Los minutos pasaron y la fiesta marchaba "bien" bueno entre comillas, cuando black star llego empezó a gritar diciendo que el evento principal había llegado. Al parecer chrona conocía más personas de las que habría imaginado y con las que apenas estaba conociendo, no teníamos tiempo ni para hablar, hasta este momento.

-¿chrona, quieres bailar?- le pregunte un tanto aburrido había pasado alrededor de una hora parado sin decir nada mientras ella hablaba. Como que no queriendo la cosa acepto y en el momento perfecto la banda empezó con algo calmado, o más bien dicho, algo no tan aburrido como lo que habían estado tocando por más de dos horas. La tome de la cintura y fuimos hasta el centro de la pista, la bese, y ella se apartó de mí, era muy tímida para hacer esa clases de cosas en medio de tanta gente. Por esa acción recibí un regaño y yo le devolví un gruñido, realmente ¿que importaba la gente? y más de esa clase de personas yo los conocía muy bien y tan solo les importaba los negocios y el dinero dejando de lado a la familia y los amigos. Y lo peor de eso era que kid se empezaba a convertir en unos de ellos.

Busque con la vista al recién nombrado. Y me encontré con unos verdes esmeralda, nos miramos un par de segundo e inconscientemente no dijimos un "te necesito". Después maka aparto su vista de la mía, volvió a sonreír amargamente a los socios de kid.

-vamos con kid y maka, ¿te parece? – esta vez no me contesto seguía enojada conmigo. Cuando llegamos nos metimos en la conversación como pudimos, al pasar unos 20 minutos le propuse algo a maka - pisss… - no contesto –pisss… maka… ¿qué tal si nos escapamos? cuando nos demos cuenta tendremos zetas en la cabeza – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y ella empezó reir más de lo que hubiera pensado. Se me había olvidado que su risa era tan maravillosa.

- jajaja ¿y tú que sugieres, antes que pase un apocalipsis y no nos demos cuentas por el "interesante" conteo de finanzas en tercera base? – esta vez me dirigió toda su atención, mientras kid y chrona estaba practicando con los gordos millonarios.

-jajaja si, emmm bailemos un poco ¿quieres? - se sorprendió, ya que ella era la única que le gustaba bailar, - al menos que ya te haiga crecido raíces – hiso un puchero y empezó a caminar en el centro de la pista. Me detuve en frente de ella, la tome aun con más delicadeza de la que había tomada a chrona. Nos miramos casi hipnotizados con la mirada del contrario, apenas si movíamos los pies.

En todo el baile no dijimos absolutamente nada, tan solo nos bastaba para mirarnos o tan solo me bastaba a mí. Al paso de un par de minutos empezaba a tener los labios un poco secos y mirar los de maka, no era exactamente bueno en estas condiciones, sin contar que casi me la comía con tan solo oler su perfume. Realmente no era bueno verla, sabía que podía besarla enfrente de todos sin importa kid y chrona, y la última nombrada era la que más me preocupaba, tan solo teníamos 5 meses de novios y empezar a engañarla daba asco hasta a mí mismo.

Los días pasaron desde esa noche, después del baile me despedí de ella en un simple "hasta luego, que te valla bien" aunque sabía que esas palabras llevaban doble sentido. Black star hablo conmigo, quería ponerme los pies en la tierra cosa que logro, hasta ahora no había visto a maka en tres semanas, y eso era mucho estando ella tan cerca de mí, sabía que chrona iba a la mansión como no tenía trabajo se aburría mucho en casa, así que estudiaba en su biblioteca por lo mientras la llamaban de un empleo.

….

Mire a los lejos, esperando a que ella apareciera de una vez por todas, sabía que me debía mantener al margen con maka, pero era imposible. Tan solo hace una hora, exactamente me había llamado, al parecer realmente se oía muy exaltada, respire tal vez estaba de nuevo en sus días, puede que solo sea algo insignificante. Abrí los ojos, pero después de todo realmente no la puedo dejar sola.

Mire como una sombra aparecía a la vista, eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche y el callejón estaba oscuro lo único que alumbraba las calles era el faro de luz. Donde precisamente estaba recargado, esperándola. Camine unos pasos para darle el encuentro, casi sin salirme de la luz que emitía el faro, aun con la costumbre de las manos en los bolsillos.

Cuando maka estaba enfrente de mí, la quería mirar a los ojos, pero ella tenía la vista fija en el suelo, saque lentamente la mano de mi bolsillo, tan solo para tratar de tomarla del mentón y levantarle la vista, ella rápidamente giro la cabeza.

-maka- por fin hable.

-creo que…- susurro entrecortadamente, me acerque para escucharla –creo que… kid me engaña con chrona – abrí los ojos de la impresión y rápidamente la mire a los ojos, tenía acumulado un par de lágrimas.

-maka – no sabía que decir, solo me limite a abrazarla, mi cuerpo raciono al suyo, había pasado tanto tiempo en que no la abrazaba de esa manera

-Soul… puedo ir a tu casa? – ella se aferró más a mi cuerpo, sabía que pasaría en adelante.

-ahí esta chrona – la abrace con más fuerza, entre su cuerpo y el mío no había espacio ni siquiera para el aire.

Lentamente la recosté sobre la cama con toda la delicadeza que poseía, lentamente fui besando su cuello, y bajando los tirantes de su vestido, recorrí mis manos por su cadera, a posicionándome encima de ella. Las manos de maka despeinaban mi cabello, así pasamos un largo tiempo en donde saboreaba su piel y sus labios por todos los meses en los cuales no pude hacerlo.

-no es mi primera vez- me dijo maka, la mire a los ojos, tenía razón ya me había demorado bastante besando su cuello y su boca, pero realmente quería pensar que nada de los últimos meses era cierto, tan solo quería pensar que yo solo soy el único hombre para ella.

-pero nuestra primera vez juntos sí – le mostré una sonrisa que tenía años que no le mostraba esa sonrisa desde que supe lo del compromiso todas ganas de sonreír se fueron. Ella sonrió y yo agrande la mía. Pensaba igual que yo…

Al día siguiente desperté antes maka, tenía que estar con chrona, se pude decir que lo que había dicho anoche realmente no me importa mucho era más la impresión de ver llorar a maka después de mucho tiempo, que… lo que hicieran lo demás realmente me tenía sin cuidado.

Cuando se lo practique a black star, grito ¡LOCO!, lo segundo que fue, es que se metió a su cocina por una cerveza y cuando regreso se sentó a mi lado, me miro por el rabillo de mi ojo y comento "debes de estar feliz, no?" una sonrisa por mi parte fue toda la respuesta.

Hasta el día de hoy, el día en que todos nos reunimos para el baby shower de mi sobrino obviamente en la mansión Death. Tan solo faltaba 2 meses para que naciera su bebe de black star y tsubaki, por supuesto ya había gritado (black star) que los dos tendrían unos más, después de que naciera Taisei que significaba estrella mayor, el segundo seria Yûsei (estrella valiente) y si hacia seguían llegarían con Nanao (siete estrellas) mientras que tsubaki, le pedía que no hablara más con una gotita estilo anime resbalándose por su cabeza.

Al pasar el tiempo llego la noche, la mayor parte de los invitados se habían ido, mientras que nosotros los típicos amigos se quedarían a pasar la noche, pero por lo mientras caminaba rumbo a la tiendita de 24 horas junto con maka en un silencio incómodo. ¿Cómo paso esto? Bueno yo quería más bebidas por lo que le dije a black star que me acompañara, pero el maldito se había quedado dormido (obviamente él se acabó casi todas) y tsubaki tenía antojo, de no sé qué tantas cosas le pidió a Maka, pero el que tendría que hacerse responsable de todos los antojos de la madre de sus hijos era él no maka.

-y… que tal la relación con chrona? – dijo maka y fue la primera palabras desdés que no subimos al coche y eso que ya veníamos de vuelta. Yo solo me limite a mirarla desdés el rabillo de mi ojo, para no despegar la mirada del volante.

-bien…. - dije secamente – y la vida de casados? – me di un zape mental, pregunte sin mirarla realmente no quería oir su respuesta.

- de maravilla… - apreté las manos contra el volante y respire un poco, llegamos en cuestión de minutos a la entrada de la mansión. Cuando apague el motor ninguno de los se movió ni un centímetro. – Soul – susurro – esto… no quiero… seguir… - y la bese antes que pudiera completar la frase, fue un beso apasionado pero en ningún momento tenía las manos en ella, e cualquier momento podría apartarme. Pero cuando se dejó llevar fue como una invitación para seguir besándola esta vez con más pasión. Diablos! En verdad había extrañado besarla - soul – dijo en unas de la pausa que tomamos para respirar –tenemos que entrar, nos hemos tardado mucho – asentí.

Cuando los dos bajos del coche me permití tomarla de la mano y caminar por los pasillos de la mansión, que no eran nada cortos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del salón gire el picaporte con la mano que tomaba a maka. Y antes de abril por completo gire un poco para que ella entrara primero.

-lo siento si tar… - me quede en piedra con la imagen.

- kid… pero… - dijo maka y los dos gritaron un poco, en la habitación no estaba ni el borracho de mi amigo ni tsubaki, tan solo…. Tan solo se encontraba mi novia besándose con mi amigo.

-maka… yo lo… - dijo kid parándose del sillón del mismo donde se encontraba chrona.

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! – grito maka y salió del cuarto.

-ire con ella – sin preocuparme mi relación con chrona, Salí buscándola, al parecer no me importaba nada que no fuera ella, prácticamente

-MAKA!- debía de reconocer que maka realmente corría rápido, mejor que yo, lo único malo es que ella se cansaba de la misma manera. –MAKA! –

-NO SOUL… ES… QUE YO…- la detuve cuando entramos en el crucero de siempre, el mismo en donde la bese por primera vez –YO…- la mire a la cara sus lágrimas estaban revueltas con su mechones de cabello.

-ESTA BIEN DIMELO!- le dije tomándola de los hombros, mientras ella se negaba, mandando manotazos –puedes contármelo, sabes que yo nunca te dejare sola – la tome de la manos y la mire de la manera más tierna posible.

-soul… yo… estoy embarazada – abrí los ojos lo más que pude, solté sus manos y retrocedí. – soul – empezaba a llorar de nuevo sabía que tenía que abrazarla y besarle, mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien, pero ya había soportado bastante dolor. Y saber que kid era padre, no era nada fácil de tomar, tenía ganas de llorar, _"porque él siempre tenía que estar un paso más adelante"_, recordé el momento en donde reía con black star. Era estúpido sonreír, si de igual manera maka siempre seria de kid.

-un bebé – pase una mano por mi cara, maka iba a ser madre, kid padre y yo tío? –Yo no creo…- abrí los ojos maka de nuevo estaba retrocediendo mientras se llevaba sus manos a su vientre, y empezaba acorrer. Maka siempre corría cuando realmente estaba mal –maka – camine lentamente al principio para después empezar a correr desesperadamente. Siempre daría todo por ella, esta mi vida si fuera posible.

-MAKA!- realmente eres muy despistada… como para no darte cuenta que al otro lado de la calle se aproximaba un auto.

-SOUL!- oí como gritaste mi nombre, lo bueno es que no te paso nada, moriría si fuera así. El auto estaba a punto de atropellarte, me alegro que no lo hiciera. Aunque que recibí todo el golpe no creo que sane rápido, de un momento para otro estaba del otro lado de la será, mire mi pecho, ardía como no tenía idea. Mire mi mano, primero tenia sangre y después tu mano, lo siento si este no es el momento adecuado, pero te veías hermosa.

Black star y tsubaki llegaron enseguida, al principio se exaltaron un poco, no me di cuenta cuando kid llego. Todo pasaba tan rápido, tu mantenías nuestras manos unidas mientras llorabas realmente quería decirte que pararas de hacerlo, tsubaki atrás también lo hacía mientras black star miraba la escena totalmente con los ojos abiertos sin poder creerlo, por otra parte kid le gritaba a la operadora mientras extrañamente lloraba.

Lo siento maka pero tengo sueño, está bien si duermo un poco?.

Abrí los ojos, estaba acostado, tú de nuevo llorabas con mayor fuerza, mientras tu madre te abrazaba y trataba de consolarte. Black star de igual manera también abrazaba a tsubaki, no le podía ver la cara pero parecía como si estuviera llorando, lo peor de la situación es que tú también lo hacías.

Mire a mi alado buscando esa melodía fabulosa pero triste que se escuchaba por toda la habitación, mire a wes, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaban a la perfección el violín, no pudo más bajo el instrumento, se arrodillo y paso lo inesperado, mi hermano estaba sollozando. Mis padres gritaban fuertemente, mientras todas esos insultos con "clase" era dirigidos hacia spirit, intimidado por ellos lo único que decía era que bajaran la voz, realmente no entendía por qué estaban aquí, si nunca les importe en lo más mínimo lo mejor eran que me ignoraran como solía pasar. Más de uno de mis amigos estaban presentes, algunos bastantes serios mientras que otros empezaban a llorar. Chrona estaba en una esquina con la mirada baja, extrañamente kid no estaba por ninguna parte, realmente quisiera que estuviera aquí. Regrese la mirada a maka, ya comprendía todo, los mire a todos por última vez. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar…

Apenas como cerré los ojos escuche como a lo lejos maka seguía llorando, abrí los ojos, ella estaba acostada en su cama llorando igual que hace unos momentos, como si fuera parte de viento solo llegue de la ventana, estaba abrazándose a sí misma por lo que no me vio entrar. Me acerque a ella, puse una mano en su pelo, y cerca de su oído.

-no llores, estoy contigo maka…- sonreí, había dejado de llorar, me pare y me fui. Puede que sea el idiota más grande, por lo que vi después empezó a llorar más fuerte. Pero quería que entendiera que yo siempre estaría con ella.

Fruncí el ceño antes de abrí los ojos, esto ya me empezaba a molestar más por tu seguridad que por la mía, es que en verdad quería morir?. Estabas a punto de cruzar la calle cuando un auto se aproximaba a ti, no me importaría salvarte de nuevo.

-MAKA!- paraste de caminar cuando oíste mi voz, mientras yo te empujaba, aunque para todos fue un alivio que perdieras el control y te calleras antes de que te atropellaran. Todo el mundo se acercó a ti, mientras yo solo te veía desde lejos como empezabas a llorar otra vez, creo que esta vez si te había quedado claro, verdad?...

Cerré los ojos, y me deje llevar, por primera vez había descansado plenamente, pero aun así me seguía preocupando.

-ha pasado un tiempo soul…–abrí los ojos, realmente ya había pasado un tiempo por la cara de maka y por qué sostenía la mano de un niño, aproximadamente 3 años, abrí los ojos y me recargue en mi propia lapida. Y les di mi sonrisa típica, maka sostenía de la mano de mi hijo… tenía el pelo blanco, ojos rojos y por si fuera poco toda mi cara. Primero miro a maka y después me regreso la mirada, se me había olvidado que lo pequeños a veces podían verme, aun así no cambio su expresión, ni siquiera se quitó el dedo de la boca, me acerque a su oído.

-cuida a tu mamá por mí...- ya estaba dispuesto a irme cuando…

-jajajaja papá! papá! – el pequeño empezó a saltar, mientras el mismo dedo que tenía en la boca ahora me señalaba, maka rio debes de llorar, junto con ella yo sonreí, pero no pude detener esa lagrima que viajaba por mi mejilla.

Sin darme cuenta yo estaba una paso más adelante que cualquiera, el problema fue no darlo junto con maka y maldecir el destino por no hacer chocar nuestros labios en el primer ínstate en que nos conocimos.

No creo volver a despertar de nuevo…

**Bueno que creo que alguien me quiere matar,**

**Puede que haga un segundo cap o tercer, podría ser porque de "maka nunca dijo nada" y el tercero de "que pensó kid. Aunque muchas cosas que no sabía soul (pero yo si lo sé e_e) se descubriría, aunque nada en la historia cambiaria.**

**O un universo alterno donde "amo al destino por hacernos chocar". Mismo principio distinto final. Espero que haya quedado claro, espero que no tomen un trauma y gracias ;)**

**RobinEvans**


End file.
